


Voice of the Heart

by PinkuuTsuu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gen Work, Selectively mute, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkuuTsuu/pseuds/PinkuuTsuu
Summary: For Akayama Sora, life was not as giving as he had hoped.Left with the scarring reminder of his parents' demise -- habu bites that weren't treated in time -- his only "family" that he was to rely on were a black and tan coonhound he named Goofy, and a call duck; Donald.





	Voice of the Heart

**PORT CITY OF UEHARA, IRIOMOTE - OKINAWA PREFECTURE, JAPAN**

**20XX**

Uneven spikes of hair sway in the cooling air of the pier - haplessly beady-eyed as he hangs his head low.   
Solitude is all he came to know - It is what alienated him from the sheer ideology of being socially active.  
Keiichiro and Sakura often described their treasured son in a superficial light, insisting that he is but a _shy, mother's boy_   to most they were acquainted with.  
At that time, Sora was but _too young_ to comprehend what his parents meant - and he is reminiscing every word; painfully so, as he nearly squeezes his eyes shut to succumb to a silent fit of tears.

He doesn't manage it.  
A low bow bark was what stifled a gasp from him - head whipping instantly - just as a tear snuck its way to drip along his cheek.   
_Goofy. He had him since he was a pup. Now a fully-grown black and tan coonhound with lots of energy to consume on tracking cold scents or frolicking after whatever he's inclined to see._  
An inviting bow of his head and an enthusiastic wag of the tail - that's the dog Sora knew; as such gentle body language temporarily eased the emotional ache that weighed heavy burdens on his fractured mind.   
White feathers gone afloat in an ostensive flare-up of irritation. A source that once made Sora laugh heartily and truthfully.  
Yet Sora's current state of melancholy was wearing him down so badly, that his desolate expression stood.  _Only his heart spoke._  
_The memories of greater value than the heartbreak of being bereft of both biologically-related guardians._

By Goofy's front paws waddled a duck. His heart would urge him to attempt to smile, but he couldn't.  
_Loud quacking that would equate to a scolding as if he would speak to Sora?_

_Only Donald. He's always had quite the temper - for a duck. Not the friendliest around, considering how Keiichiro barely caught him with the intention of serving kamo rosu to his wife and son. He eventually gave into the pleas of a then four-year old Sora to not hurt Donald, and to allow him to keep him as a pet._

The ambience of the waves did not seem to serve the level of comfort that Goofy and Donald provided Sora, that much was crystal clear. From the standpoint of some passersby it was rather peculiar to frequently cross paths with a forlorn boy whose only company were a scenthound and fowl. 

* * *

He continued to stare blankly at the chankonabe bowl set in front of him. Though it looked fresh, he didn't feel any kind of appetite rush incoming. He could feel his wrist trembling whilst holding the chopsticks. 

Setting them down, he turns to look towards a zealous Goofy - tongue sticking out as he barks in evident excitement at Donald. The smaller critter honking his protests, wings fluttering as if he was meaning to emphasize everything he said in the form of a cutesy fit.

Even when he found it difficult to express due to lack of proper socialization with the addition of emotional trauma, Sora's heart yearned for the better, and he tried - though gradually - to follow along to his heart's whisper.

Setting up an inflatable waddle pool just for Donald instead of letting him near the ocean whenever they stopped by the ferry docks was a good alternative - seeing the duck dunk his head in the water only to then ruffle his feathers made Sora's heart soar;  _if only that faint smile from the heart lasted long enough for him to truly feel happiness again..._

* * *

Another tranquil evening by the Uehara pier went by - Sora stood up from the bench he rested on, onlooking Donald and Goofy with a tilt of his head forward that could only subtly divulge 'come on, it's time to go.'

Halting from their usual game of tag, the coonhound and the duck all but trailed behind their young master - walking the road of loneliness.

Sora didn't pay attention to the road - as he kept his gaze down at his feet - suddenly bumping into some _thing_ and losing his balance - **_oomph!_** \- and collapse flat on his behind.

Goofy and Donald imminently come to his aid, poorly shielding him from what he accidentally bumped into.

Or _who_ , rather.

It was another boy - presumably around his age - shoulder-length silver locks and eyes of a shimmering sea-green. He appeared startled that Sora had collided with him from behind while walking back.

He tries to reach a hand out to Sora to help him up - only for Donald to blow his fuse and break into a honking frenzy. Flying in front of him and nearly biting into the boy's hand.

_'No, Donald!'_

Panicked, Sora grasps hold of Donald tight, holding him to his chest as the duck continued to quack away as loudly as he could - flapping his wings in an attempt to free himself. Goofy nudges Sora's side, prompting him to try to sit up without the boy's help.

_'I'm sorry!!'_

Sora felt so nervous to even thank the boy who tried to help him, that more tears threatened to spill as he took off.

Turning away, the boy sighs, as something squirms out of his coat - tiny, black and furry. 

"He must be new here. Right, Mickey?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot based on the following twitter posts!!  
> https://twitter.com/EmmaKrogell/status/1124122178721599488  
> https://twitter.com/EmmaKrogell/status/1124493998469591042
> 
> \---  
> The Okinawan habu that is mentioned in the summary, is a species of extremely venomous pit viper that is indigenous to Okinawa.  
> Regarding the names I chose for Sora's parents:  
> Keiichiro / 慶一郎 and Sakura / 咲良 ; I stuck to the series' theme naming of characters, and thus chose these names that reflected what kind of parents Sora would have.　
> 
> Useful notes on the Japanese dishes I have referenced in this work:  
> ＊ Kamo Rosu is a dish consisting of a seared and marinated duck that is eaten in some parts of Japan.  
> ＊ Chankonabe is a type of hot pot dish that is primarily composed of crawfish, tsumire (minced fish) and mochikinchaku (mochi wrapped in a pouch of fried tofu) and is usually served to sumo wrestlers.


End file.
